


A Very Becile Christmas

by Waywocket



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Becile, Becile boys, Christmas, OCs - Freeform, becile bots - Freeform, fanbots, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Surge's fanbots The Becile Boys inspired by Steam Powered Giraffe.Hare has a case of the holiday blues and thinks bringing the manor some holiday cheer is the best cure to bring up his mood and Jack's. Hare's never been much of a lucky guy.





	A Very Becile Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

It was getting cold, well as cold as it gets in Southern California in December. Walking the streets of San Diego Hare watched the lights that hung from every lamppost and shop window. The glow was bright and cheery.

The polar opposite of the people that walked past him. They watched him with distant glances and icy stares. No one dared to get too close to him as he walked by the shops. Many of them crossed the street to avoid him completely. Who wanted to get too close to a broken down coal furnace anyway?

Further down the street children were huddled around a poorly made Santa, asking him for frivolous things. Hare scoffed at them and pulled the collar of his jacket tighter around himself as he turned to walk the other way.

It was stupid, the whole holiday was stupid.

But they all looked so happy.

Closing his good eye tightly he sighed as he walked back home. Home with a brooding Skull and wackjob Jack. To cold halls that he could feel, even without nerves and silence that sunk into the bit of his stomach, only broken by Jack’s unworldly cackling and shrieking.

He was getting worse day by day. The old Jacky was coming out less and less and Hare was afraid even that little bit would be gone someday soon.

Cursing Hare stopped and glared off in the direction of that old run-down manor. He hated how it felt there. How empty it always felt.

It had to have been making Jack worse, lose what spark he used to have. From before. He shook the memory from his mind as he started walking again. He didn’t want to think about what happened, or what that bastard made him do.

Seeing all the happy people made him seethe thick plumes of smoke. He hated them! What made them so special, huh? “What do you get to be so damned happy!” He yelled before he realized.

Everyone stopped to stare at him when he yelled, causing him to huff even more smoke.

Embarrassed he stalked off, muttering about how annoying humans were. It wasn’t fair that they got to be so happy, just because it was Christmas. And what did he get? What did Jack get for all this? If the humans could be happy, why couldn’t they?

Hare stopped again. Why couldn’t they? Who said that they couldn’t have some Christmas cheer? Grinning, as much as his broken face would allow, he had himself an idea. He just needed to make a few stops first.

After a long night of decoration ‘shopping’, Hare was decking the halls. Humming carols to himself he kept having to stop and cough to clear his throat. But he was happy enough, he thought as he hung up a wreath over the fireplace. There was garland hung haphazardly along the walls of the den, knotted together to make it a single strand. Lights hung low to the ground as he had tried to wrap them around the brightly coloured garland. There was a tree, bare of lights, and half its branches from trying to drag the biggest one he could find, in the center of the room.

While he worked, he didn’t notice how Skull stepped in to investigate the noise, looking almost nauseous at the sight. Stepping back to look the mess he made over, he proudly put his hands on his hips. He jumped when he finally noticed Skull in the doorway.

“What are you doing?” Skull asked as he crossed his arms. The room was torn apart as he looked it over. Decorations were strewn about the floor as Hare clumsily walked around them to stand up to him with the functioning half of his face split in a grin.

“Just in time ta lend a hand!” Grabbing his arm, Hare tried to drag the taller robot into the room. He stumbled over a strand of lights and Skull had to grab him by the scruff to keep him from falling into what was left of the tree. “Jacky’s been down so I thought, ‘Hell! A little bit of holiday cheer ain’t never hurt anyone.’” He beamed, this was totally going to work.

As Hare tried to drag him around the room to showcase his decorating ability, or rather lack thereof, Skull felt his boiler run over time, smoke curling around his face and under his fedora. “Holidays are for humans,” he interjected as Hare was trying to explain how he managed to get all the lights up, pointedly ignoring the new holes in the wall.

“Oh come on Skully! It’ll be fun, make a real ball out of it!” Walking around the room again, Skull had to guide him around his own mess again. “We can sing those carols the humans are always singing this time a year! I found a bunch of Christmas movies Jacky will probably like too, keep him busy awhile. They had some gingerbread house things too, but I was worried about him eating them, but maybe we can get some cardboard or somethin’?”

The longer Hare went on, the more uncomfortable Skull looked. As he kept describing traditions that would never fit them, he eventually got angry. “We ain’t human. Look in the mirror you burnt out tin can!”

Hare bristled at the insult and marched up to Skull, trying to be as imposing as he could manage. Shoving Skull, he jammed a sharp finger at his chest. “Oh come off it ya no faced,” his insult was cut short when his feet suddenly left the ground.

Skull grabbed Hare’s collar and dragged him up to be at eye level with him. “We’re robots, what do we have to celebrate?” When the smaller robot refused to speak he snarled and threw him back into the room, toppling over and snapping the tree as he crashed into it. Smoke poured from his neck as he marched out of the room.

Picking himself up off the ground Hare dusted himself off and glared at the doorway Skull had left in. “Well, you can go shove it!” He screamed after Skull, throwing a glass babble at the doorway, shards flying as it shattered against the old oak frame.

Marching down to the workshop Hare grabbed up a large bottle of gasoline and downed half of it before he made it back to the den. Swaying slightly, he grabbed more lights and tried to hang them around the room.

“Who needs that bastard!” He yelled and slurred, standing on his toes to get the lights as high as he could. This was for Jack, to help him feel normal again. He didn’t need Skull for that, they were better off without him!

“Ya hear that Skull?! Who needs ya anyway! What good are ya anyway? Me and Jack will have Christmas without you!” He continued on his rampage of decorating the den and the halls until he slumped unconscious against a wall. Come morning he would be confused as to why he was laying in his room.

Once everything was ready, or at least as close to it as Hare could manage on his own, he went walking down the halls to find a giggling brass bot. It wasn’t long until he heard the tale-tell signs of Jack and saw fresh bite marks along the wall.

Jack was sitting with his back to the door in a spare study that was only furnished with dust. He was facing a bare wall, his face nearly pressed against it. Something must have been terribly amusing as he cackled at the peeling paint and filtering dust. Arms wrapped tightly against his sides in that damned straightjacket he rocked from side to side.

Hare winced when he saw him, but quickly schooled his face and put his hands on his hips. “Hey, Jacky! Come on I got somefin’ ta show ya that’s better than some dumb wallpaper.”

Looking at the other bot, Jack tilted his head back until soot-covered hair touched the floor. “HI HARE!” He shrilled and giggled. His eyes were unfocused and his grin made Hare uncomfortable. “What’s better than watching the shefros dance?”

Blinking his good eye in confusion Hare sighed. It felt useless to try and understand Jack. “I gots a surprise fer ya, come on. Better than, whatever ya said ‘bout dancin’.” Pulling Jack up onto his feet, he tried to guide the hyperactive robot down to the den.

The halls were lit up with Christmas lights that were hung overlapping and some nearly touching the floor. Their lights twinkled off the tinsel and ornament that Hare had hung along with the garland.

Jack stopped in awe and stared at them awhile and Hare stood back, proud of himself. At least until Jack tried to crunch on them.

Wailing is distress he grabbed the smaller bot and dragged him away from the wall. “Oh come on, Jacky! Thems ain’t for eatin’. Come on, there’s more ta see.” He guided Jack to the den where the bulk of his work had been done. Everything was covered in glitter and tinsel, save for the tree.

There was always a risk in taking the jacket off. But he hadn’t been terrible recently. Very carefully Hare started to take off the straps of Jack’s straightjacket. Just for a little while couldn’t hurt.

“I remember someone sayin’ it’s supposed ta be tradition to decorate the tree. Wanna give it a go, Jack?”

Once the last strap was removed, Jack’s arms started to flail wildly. The long sleeves flapped around and smacked against the tree, knocking dry needles around the room. He cheered and tittered on as he ran around the room, knocking over the tree.

“Aw, come on, Jack!” Grabbing the tree he tried to save it before rushing after Jack. At least he was staying in one room. Maybe that meant he liked it at least? Hare could at least hope.

After getting Jack to calm down, and fixing his tie, Hare sat on the floor and puffed a thick plume of coal smoke. Half of the decorations had fallen off the wall and there were more needles on the floor than on the tree.

“It’s alright, Jacky. You was just excited is all. I can put everything up again later. And hey, tree’s still got branches to decorate, yeah?” He gave his knees a pat before pulling himself up and dusting off his rear.

“Let’s get the lights on, then we can hang the ornaments.” Grabbing the string of lights he started to wind them around what was left of the tree. Offering an end to Jack, the smaller robot giggled and ran around the tree. Laughing, Hare tried to keep the lights on the tree, right until he got dizzy and fell.

While Jack laid on the floor giggling, Hare gave a small sigh of relief, it sounded almost normal. Briefly, he thought about a young boy sitting in front of a small tree holding a box wrapped in butcher’s paper. It was a strange thought, familiar. Shaking it from his mind he made to help Jack up. This was going to work, it had to.

That was about as long as his hope lasted.

Hare found some Christmas music and put it on so he and Jack could sing along. He didn’t even get far enough to have to cough before he was covering his ears. Fumbling with the player he tried to get Jack to quiet down again. As he screeched and cackled, Hare tried to hush him before his voice box went out.

Somewhere in the manor Skull cursed and slammed a door closed hard enough to shake the walls. Hare ducked his head at the sound, and Jack suddenly went stock still. There were a few beats of silence before they understood Skull wasn’t coming to berate them for being noisy.

Hanging his head, Hare tried to smile. “Guess that’s enough Christmas spirit. Let’s get you rested up. Ya can open yer present in the morning.” Guiding him out, Hare tried to get the straps back on his jacket, much as it left a painful feeling in his chest.

Getting Jack settled in for the night was a chore in itself. He had taken up singing the carols in high straining voices that made him steam and smoke under the collar and copper wig. Running circles down the halls Hare wondered if he was trying to dance.

Letting Jack rip through the halls until he slumped over was effective. Panting and trying to cool down his systems Jack giggled quietly as his body jerked slightly as he walked. All the excitement must have damaged something. He’d need repaired soon.

Hare left Jack's room with a heavy core. Pulling off his hat he worried it between his hands. This was supposed to work, make Jack feel normal again. Make him feel normal. 

"Don't worry just yet, Hare. It ain't Christmas yet, we can try again in the morning." Mustering up the strength to keep trying he tucked his hat back over his head and started back to the den, there was still a mess to clean up to get ready for Christmas morning. 

Opening the door he was surprised to see the room was already cleaned. The tree was decorated and the baubles were back up on the walls. Soft carols filled the room. 

Hare scratched under his cabbie as he looked around the room. "I thought I turned that off."

Shrugging it off, he grabbed his gifts for Jack and Skull, a colouring book and the biggest box of crayons he could afford and some yarn and knitting needles a lady said Skull had been eyeing. Gifts felt like something he should do right, even if there wasn't much for means.

He hummed along softly as he wrapped the gifts and sat them perfectly under the tree for the morning. Sitting back, he enjoyed the soft lights and music. There was something incredibly relaxing about them.

Watching the lights as they danced around the room it didn't take long before his head lulled forward, his cabbie falling over his eye. In his sleep, he didn't notice someone creep in and cover him with a blanket with an annoyed huff for having to always take care of him.

Come morning every joint was stiff and he winced when he tried to work them out. Puffing out a thick plume of smoke it took a few seconds for the gears to click into place and for him to remember what the day was.

After yesterday he didn't want to get his hopes up, get too excited. But all the same, he pulled himself to his feet, catching the blanket as it fell. Looking at it curiously a moment, he threw it over the back of the sofa and left the room.

Poorly humming a carol, Hare walked down the hall to Jack's room. Briefly, he thought about seeing if Skull wanted to join in. He 'tsked' as he walked and shook his head. After the other day, he could get bent for all he cared. Hare would throw his gift at him later, or throw it in the fire.

Very carefully he opened the door to Jack's room and looked inside. 

Jack was sitting in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth again, muttering quietly between giggles. When he clocked Hare at the door, he grinned, wide enough Hare was worried he'd crack his faceplate. 

"Heya, Jacky," he took a deep breath and smiled for him. "Come on, I gotcha somefin'."

Helping the brass bot to his feet, he made his way back to the den. "It ain't much. But thought we needed some holiday cheer around here."

The lights still twinkled as they hung on the battered tree and the gifts still sat under it. And the baubles looked poorly as they bent the bare branches. It made Hare sulk subtlety, but he smiled for Jack when he looked at him. 

"Hold on, I gotcha somefin', Jack." Grabbing the gift from under the tree, he sat in Jack's lap. "Let me just," walking around he untied the jacket again. It was early this time, surely now would be better than last time. 

As soon as the smaller bot's arms were free, he was frantically clawing at the wrapping paper. Cackling in delight he kept tearing at it, through the wrapper and into the pages. 

Hare yelped and tried to take them away before there was nothing left, but stopped when Jack started to chomp on the crayons. There was no point in trying to salvage them now. 

Slumping down he propped his head on his hand and mourned the holiday. "At least you're excited, that's something." Watching Jack run out of crayons to eat he let out a thin puff of smoke. So much for the holiday cheer.

Standing up Hare planned on leaving. He could clean up later, or never. It could all rot away for all he cared. However, the door swinging open changed his plans.

Skull stood in the doorway. The two stood frozen a moment in shock before Skull shouldered his way inside.

Without a word, he handed each of the other robots small boxes without wrapping. Crossing his arms he stood in front of them and crossed his arms. His stern glare looked expecting as he watched them.

Jack had frozen when Skull came into the room, shrinking down and his laughter died. When he saw he was being watched, he looked timidly down at the box. Very carefully, almost like the box would bite him first, he pulled back the flaps. Inside, knitted with a riot of colours, was a soft scarf that was much too long for Jack. Taking it out of the box, he grinned widely and giggled. A soft light sound that made the other two look at each other in surprise.

Trying to put it on, Jack quickly became tangled in the fabric, flailing enough to fall over. The more he struggled, the worse it became, to the point where he was immobile.

Clicking his tongue, Skull bent down to untangle the brass bot before he managed to overheat, again. Unwrapping the scarf while Jack wiggled was a chore in itself, but he managed eventually. Cautiously, Skull wrapped the scarf around his neck properly. Tucking the ends in place he stepped back as Jack erupted into another fit of giggles.

Hare watched them in disbelief until he looked down at his own gift. Turning the box over in his hands, he nearly dropped its contents. Scrambling to catch the black fabric as it tumbled out of the box he held it up and looked it over.

A tightly knitted cabbie hat sat in his hands. Not for the first time in his life, Hare was glad he couldn’t cry. Taking off his old and beaten hat, he carefully put the new one on. It was even reinforced in the bill to keep it straight. 

Posing for Skull with his hands out on either side he gave him a cheeky grin. “Well, whadya think, how do I look?”

Skull looked him over critically for a moment before he spoke. “Like a dressed up blown out fuse box,” he teased with a grin.

“Aw, come on, Skully!” Laughed Hare as he adjusted his hat proudly and puffed up his chest. Grabbing the other box from under the tree, he handed it to Skull with a grin. Maybe there was something to all that holiday cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to add a couple scenes of Skull in here, but I was having some pacing troubles with it.. might write them up and just have some little ficlets later on.


End file.
